


In Between The Flowers

by BlackStainedMirrors (Famous_First_Words)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Ferard, Frerard, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Famous_First_Words/pseuds/BlackStainedMirrors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero has been in love with his friend since high school. So what better way to tell him his feelings than sending him anonymous flowers? It won't be that difficult since he works at his mom's flower shop, Linda's Little Haven. As Gerard slowly starts falling for his admirer, Frank can't help but feel like everything is falling into place. Until someone starts taking the credit for his efforts. Will Frank ever tell Gerard the truth or leave for Europe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We own nothing. Except the plot and any original character mentioned.

 

"Linda's Little Haven, how can I help you?" I said as I answered the phone.

"I swear with a name like that, I wouldn't think this is a flower shop."

"Really, Gerard? I'm trying to work. You know today is the busiest day of the year." I complained.

"I know it's the busiest day of the year, but it's also the most stressful for people like me; who don't have anyone!" he whined.

 

I sighed loudly and before I could reply, Audrey snatched the phone from my grasp. "Aw, poor baby! Do you want us to send you some of the reject flowers? They're all sad and lonely, just like you." She said in a snarky tone.

Not even having the phone to my ear, I could hear Gerard's loud protests. I quickly yanked the phone away from Audrey. "Look, Gerard, how about you come down to the shop and I'll make you a nice arrangement? And as soon as I close the shop, we can go to the bar."

 

After we exchanged our goodbyes, I put the phone down and turned to see Audrey smirking at me. "What?" I asked.

  
"Are you finally gonna tell him?"

"Tell him what?" I said. _Please tell me she doesn't know, please tell me she doesn't know,_ I chanted to myself.

"About the offer to go abroad. What else?" She said innocently.

"Uh...no," I stated dumbly. She continued to stare at me with a knowing look and then quickly turned around.

  
After that, the shop had people coming in and out throughout the day. Even some brave souls, after witnessing Audrey's charming smile and stunning allure, attempted to hook up with her. With every attempt, however, Audrey became more curt and sarcastic.

  
"What the hell are wrong with these guys?" Audrey exclaimed

"Well Drey, everything," I said, "plus, you're kind of the only piece of eye candy in the shop." Before Audrey could respond, the door's bell chimed and Gerard waltz in.

"Hey," Gerard greeted, "are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, give me a second." I turned to Audrey, "Can you close up the shop?"

  
"Yeah, of course. Oh, and before you go, Gerard, you missed an interesting conversation." she said. Gerard looked over at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Frankie said I was a piece of eye candy, but I think the real eye candy here is him." Audrey said as she stroked my chest. Gerard had a disgusted look on his face.

"Well," Gerard started, slapping her hands off of me, "you're right about him being a piece of eye candy, but he doesn't exactly swing your way. Come on, Frank." he said as he dragged me out of the store.


	2. Old Norman's Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank's P.O.V.

As Gerard and I entered the bar, we notice it's basically empty due to the holiday. We walked over to the bar and ordered our drinks, coke and rum for me while Gerard got water.  
"Water?" I asked. Gerard just gave me a

_'So?'_ look before drinking a bit of his water. I just shook my head as I sipped on my coke and rum.  
After a couple of moments, I took a deep breath and faced Gerard. "So, what was the whole deal with Audrey back the shop?" I questioned.  
"I just hate that she keeps flirting with you even though she knows you are gay! God, it's like she thinks she can make you straight."  
"You really hate it when she flirts with me?" I smirked, as hope began to swell in my chest.  
"Of course I do, you're like a little brother to me. I have the huge urge to kill anyone who looks at you, 'cause admit it, you are easy on the eyes."  
As soon as that left his mouth, all the hope that grew inside of me shattered.

_Of course he would only see me as a brother and nothing more,_ I thought to myself. Soon silence took over and we just continue drinking, until I remember what Audrey asked me earlier.  
"Oh Gerard, I forgot to tell you that I was offer a scholarship to go abroad to Europe for three years."  
"Really? That's great Frank, are you going to take it?" Gerard asked.  
"I don't know... it's a great opportunity, but I don't want to miss anything that happens here." I sighed  
"Dude, just take it and have a great time. The only thing you are going to miss is everyone aging," Gerard laughed, "and don't worry I'll wait 'til you're to here so I can get married."  
"You better." I grumbled

_I don't want to lose you before I ever get to tell you,_ I said to myself.  
"So, when do you have to leave?" Gerard asked, as he turn to face the small crowd that entered through the door.  
"Three months."  
"Hmm... I guess thats enough time to ha--- Oh my god, it's her!" he exclaimed  
As Gerard turned back around, I spotted an auburn haired girl with bright green eyes that could give Audrey a run for her money.  
"The one with red hair and dead green eyes?" I asked  
"It's auburn hair and they aren't dead green!"  
I nodded curtly and Gerard jumped into the story on how he met her at his job a couple months back, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy thinking of a way to tell Gerard how I feel in three months.


	3. Gloxinias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shh, I'm sorry if the chapters too short.

Working at the music shop is the best job I had in months, there are barely people that even enter the shop. As I finished ringing out a costumer, my mind drifted to Frank and how in three months, he'll be leaving. Frank will meet new people and decide to never come back, I thought to myself.  
"Excuse me, can you tell me where The Misfits CD's are?" a melotic voice asked. I looked up to see an angelic face with sparkling emerald eyes and a cascade of auburn hair.  
"Hey Claire!" I chirped  
"Oh! Hey Gerard, I didn't know you worked here."  
"I just started three weeks ago." I said as I walked around the counter, heading towards the rock section.  
"That explains why this is the first time I've seen you here." she said  
"Yeah."  
We fell into an awkward silence. Think of soemthing else to say, think of something else to say, I chanted.  
"So, I saw you the other night at the bar with your boyfriend. I was going to say hello, but it looked like you guys were in a serious conversation." Claire said  
"Oh no, he's not my boyfriend, he's my best friend." I explained.  
After I said that, a smile spread across her face. "Well in that case, I was wo-"  
"Delivery for Faggy McFagfag!"  
I spun around to see Satan herself. "There's no one here by that name, Audrey."  
"I was talking about you, dumbass." Audrey sneered, as she handed me a bouquet of flowers.  
I took them, noticing a white card in between the flowers. Gently plucking it out from the plastic card holder, it read:

Gloxinia; Love at first sight  
You've had my heart from the moment we met.


End file.
